


The Knight and the Princess

by InsaneSicilian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Evil Knight, F/M, Heartbreak, I don't know if there will be smut yet, I'm nervous, Knight, Loss of Virginity, Maybe - Freeform, My First Work, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Princess - Freeform, Sadness, Smut, Swordfighting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, i don't know how to tag, most likely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneSicilian/pseuds/InsaneSicilian
Summary: In the Medieval times, there was a Princess, destined to be married to a prince of another kingdom. However her heart is leading her to another, her protector, her knight, her desire. What will happen when a princess does not live up to her expectations, when her desire turns into petals in the wind...





	The Knight and the Princess

Chapter 1

The knight was her protection, her soul and adoration. The princess was his goal, his light, and his love. Yet not everything works out as it seems. Every day that passes by, the knight, known as Sir Haiifringarr, was being drawn closer and closer to her, yet, with every stride of her steps, he was losing her. But not to another man, no, but to her duties. Her duties of becoming Queen. It was his job to protect her, and that is what he did, all that he was paid to do. Yet he wanted more, no, needed more. He needed a woman to bear his children. He wanted her, but by the rules of the church, no such relationship could be true. 

She, Princess Laura, felt her duties as princess were to one day rule her land as Queen with a King by her side, to bear children and make a royal family to continue her bloodline. Yet, she did not feel drawn to her duties that were given to her by the church, by her mother and father. She felt drawn to another goal. Her goal in life was her knight, her adoration, her need. She wanted to bear his children, live out her life with her love, not some prince she was to be eloped with. Yet, there is always a stone in the path. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was reflecting off of her golden brown locks, she sat in the garden, weaving a pattern into a cloth. Every moment she sat there, pushing the needle through the cloth, the image built itself. It was to be a flower, a lily. Beautiful flowers they are. She grew them herself in the garden. It was early in the spring time, the wind had a slight chill to it, but not enough for her to need much layers. And early in the sprong was the perfect time for growing any type of plants or flowers, it was the only thing she was allowed to do by herself without any servants haunting her shadow. She liked her time alone, embroidering her pattern into the stretched out cloth, however he adored her time alone with her knight, who was at her side, watching her little fingers work her magic into the cloth. Every stitch was carefully sewn in, something he never learned and nerve will learn to do.  
But with his time alone with her, he would often day dream, thoughts of him and her living together in the castle they live in now. He dorms in a separate tower than hers, yet he knows every stairway, every hallway, every shortcut, to get to her. These thoughts now contain images and scenes of her sitting in her little chair, by her own garden, a baby in her tummy, their baby, and in her hands is a blanket she is close to finishing. He sitting by her side, admiring her beauty, his hand on her pregnant tummy. All he wants is right in front of him, yet it’s so far away in reality.  
“Ah!--” She drops the needle onto her cloth embroidery set and holds her finger in her hands, bringing it close to her mouth.  
Sir Haiifringarr is quick to react to her movement and noise, “Are you alright my Princess?”  
“I asked you not to call me Princess.” She paused to look up to him, a small smirk growing on her face, “We do not have to be formal with each other, you know. And it is just a small prick of the finger,” she brought her hand down to examine the small red spot on her pointer finger, “nothing too serious.”  
“Alright my Pr-. . . Laura. I just do not like when you hurt yourself. You do such fine work might I add.” He tries to keep all formality as he can, yet when he is with her, he is happy, he is calm and he can sometimes forget about her ranking compared to his. She treats him like his equal, like he means more to her than he is just a knight to protect her from harm. He brings his hand up to push a few strands of his dark brown hair out of his face. Though he had just shaved yesterday, he has a 5 o’clock shadow. He tries to be neat and kept with her, as best as he can.   
“Thank you Haiifringarr,” What an interestingly long and ancient name he has, she thought to herself. “Is there any short names I may call you by?”  
“Uhm, I have never really thought of that,” his name has been in his family line for years. His father had always called him by his full name, never any shortened bit of it. He worked hard to get to where he is now.  
“Oh, I know what to shorten it to, just between you and me! You will be known as Fringarr, or Fringe!”  
“Uhm I feel that we should remain with the formalities of our name,” his faced heated up with embarrassment and love. He adored that nickname, specially given to him by the one he loves. He rubs the nape of his neck, feeling a bit heated all of a sudden, like his armor has come out of a furnace and is heating up his body from the inside.   
“I love that name for you, just between us two!” She smiled with joy, she loved making him smile, and vice versa. She picked up her embroidery set that was on her lap and started to work again, “may I ask you a question?”  
“What is it?” His voice a little softer.  
“Do you feel that there is someone out there for you, like a soulmate or a life long partner. That they are so close to you, that you are so close to spending you life with them, yet, you feel that they are miles away from you?”  
“I… I feel that in some way. I tend to not think of these things often.” He closes his gloved hands together tightly, feeling ashamed for thinking that they could have a life together.   
She looks back down at her hands, feeling a little disappointed in his response, she was hoping he would feel the same way about her, to wish to live a life together, to want something more than what is given right now. But she does not push on, seeing his intentions are not the same as hers. She feels broken on the inside, yet she doesn’t show it. She wants him to be happy, she wants him to want her, but she can not force love. No one can, not even the church. “Well it looks like I would have to be arranged to marry some prince from a neighboring town. I have not heard anything of him, have you?”  
His train of thought is disrupted, his thought of her, and he does not like the topic of discussion that has been brought between them. “No, I have no heard of anything, I am sure your mother and father know more about anything than I do.” He looks up from his hands and adverts his gaze to her. Her sweet round face looking down to her work. She feels the gaze upon her and returns the gaze. Their eyes meet for the first time in a while. Her delightful hazel eyes locked with his intense brown ones. She felt the connection as much as he did, yet none of them had made any effort to give each other satisfaction in knowing. Her lids have drooped a little bit as she leaned in closer to him, he had no intention of stopping. The distance between them was closing. The energy between them was growing. Maybe it was meant to be, he thought, maybe this was her chance she thought.   
Not until he had heard footsteps behind him, growing louder.   
They were both broken from their trance, her eyes blinking a few times to regain their saturation and both had turned at the same time to see one of the pairs of servants approaching.   
“Dinner will be prepared shortly” the one of the left said. The one on the right had a few towelettes in her grasp, most likely they are to be laid down on the table for dinner.  
“Thank you,” she said in a shaky voice, hoping the servants did not see their little short display. He was still flustered, inching away from her. He was so close to her, he could feel her breath on his lips. Why did he not kiss her. He loved her. Why was God toying with his emotions. “We will be there shortly,” he regained her posture, back straight and a smile on her face. She turned to look at her knightly friend, who was looking at the ground in front of his feet.   
“Come Fringarr, time to feast!” She was a tinge bit hungry, she had not had anything to eat since breakfast, and neither has he. He had been watching her all day, and never left her side. He wishes everyday could be like that, but once she is married to that prince, everything would change. She would be spending more time with her husband all day… and all night. He is thinking of the god awful things he is to do to her, the things he wishes he could be doing to her instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this is my first "fanfic". My boyfriend helped me with the names and a family member was a "first audience" to this. I'll update this chapter by chapter, and i'll update it as much as I can, being as how I get writers block very easily.


End file.
